Little Angels
by eyesonly1
Summary: Max and Logan are a family
1. Default Chapter

Little Angels  
  
A/N That's just a little future fic. This is for my best friend Laura because she said that it would be wonderful if Logan and Max would have children. Family  
  
"Mum!Mum!" A little girl ran into the kitchen. Max turned around and picked her up. "What is it Sweety"? "Simon punched me in the face", she yelled and began to cry. "Simon! Simon come here"! The boy came in. He looked angry. "Why did you hit your sister. She's only four". "Because she ate my chocolathe! It's unfair! She can do whatever she wants and if I protect my things she's running to you and complains about me"! Max sighed and let Amy down. "Look Simon, I know you're angry. But you have to understand. She's so little. She don't know the diffrence between good or bad. But if you want we both can go and buy you another chocolathe okay"? He nodded. "And who's looking after Amy"? "Me", a voice said behind them. Max smiled and turned around. "Hey Logan". He kissed her. "Hey beautiful. How was your day"? "Good and yours"? "Crazy! But now I'm feeling better." He looked down to Amy who was hanging on his leg. "Hey you!" He picked her up and kissed her forhead. He laid an arm on Simons schoulder. "How are you Simon"? His son smiled happily. "Good! Just good"!  
  
After meal Max brang Amy to bed. Simon was talking with his dad. "And then she ate my chocolathe! But that's okay! I know she only four and don't know what's right or wrong." He said with a wise tone in his voice. "I'm very proud of you that you understand that. Do you want to go to the Golden Lake tomorrow? Just you and me." In that moment Max yelled: " Simon! Come in your room! And tidy up this mess. No TV before you done"! Simon grinned. "That would be cool Dad." Then he turned to go but before he ran to the stairs he said: "I love you Dad". Logan smiled. "I love you too my son".  
  
Max sighed as she sliped into bed next to Logan. He mouned in sleep and slang an arms around her. "Where were you"? He asked sleepily. "Just met a Informant", she answerd and took his glasses from his nose which he had forgotten. "Why dind't you tell me? I would have come with you and protect you. Or I just would have wait for you"! "Yeah and go crazy because you worry about me. No thanks! I can look after myself alone. You don't have to worry about it. It's okay. You know that's my job". He hold her tight. "I just don't want to lose you. I really don't like that you work with me on Eyes Only. It's too dangerous"! "For me? Logan I understand you but I love the work and remember, it is just a few years ago that you ask me to help you with the stuff". "That was different Max. We weren't married and we hadn't kids". "But you loved me anyway. So it was not different". He sighed. "You right. Sorry I overreacted. Oh god! I'm so tired. Let's sleep Baby." She nodded and laid her head on his chest. "You know I love you, right"? He stroked her cheek. "Of course I know. And I love you too Max " "What if I'll lose you? I'll couldn't live with that. You, Simon and Amy are everything I have in this world", she wispered quietly. He kissed her. "You won't lose me. I promise. And you won't lose Amy and Simon because their Mother is a superhuman. I'm always here for you." "You won't go away?" "Never"! "Promise"? "Promise", he said and then she fell asleep.  
  
Sickness  
  
In the next morning Logan and Simon drove to the lake and Max was alone with Amy. She told her about her day. "And the big Harry climbed on a tree and then he was too scared to come down. So one Teacher had to climb up and took him down. It was so funny", Amy shouted. Max grinned but said firmly. "That wasn't nice Amy! You better schould help people, not laugh on them". "I know and I'm very sorry", she said bored. "You're not", Max laughed. "But I am ! I'm really sorry", she yelled and grinned from one ear to the other. Max ran after her. "You're lying"! "I'm not"! They laughed and stormed through the house. Suddenly Max felt dizzy. Amy looked at her. "Why are you stopping Mum?" "I don't feel well. Please go a while in your room sweety. I want to rest". She shook her head but the headache got only worse. And then everything went black. Amy saw her mother falling on the floor. "But Mom! Why don't you sleep in your bed? The floor is hard". But Max didn't answer. Altthough Amy was just four years she knew that something was wrong. So she ran to the phone and dialed Logans number wich he had left on the cupboard.  
  
Logan and Simon were on their way back. Simon smiled happily. "That was fun Dad!Mom can chook the fish which I caught". They looked at each other, remembering Max terrible meals and grinned. "No! Better not", they said both at the same time. Suddenly the phone rang. "Yes"? "Daddy"? Logan smiled. "Hey Amy! What's up"? "Daddy! Mommi is sleeping on the floor. And she's not answering to my question. Make her wake up", cried the little girl. Logans Heart stopped. "Oh my God! It's okay Sweety. We're coming! Amy tell me, since when is she sleeping"? "I don't know! I don't know the time?" She cried. "Shh Amy. It's okay. Mom is just sleeping. Did she tell you why she wanted to sleep"? "Yes! We're played together and suddenly she stopped. She said she didn't feel well. Will she wake up soon Daddy? I don't like her sleeping. She's is wihte all over the face. Is this bad?" "No Sweety! I'm here soon. It's allright"! Simon looked at him in worry.His eyes were full of fear. Logan was scared to death but he took Simon Hand while driving the car as fast as he could and holding the phone. "It's okay Simon! Mom is a little bit sick. You needn't to worry boy"! Simon knew that Logans was lying but he stayed quiet. He felt that his Dad was very worried and verry scared. "I know Dad! I'm sure she'll be okay! She's a fighter"! Logan nodded. "You're right! Thanks"! And then he saw his house. 


	2. Sickness

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I'm sorry for my bad english but I'm german and I trying to find a beta reader. So don't kill me!  
  
  
  
He stormed in the living-room. "Max? Amy?" "Daddy"! Amy ran in his arms. He picked her up and stroked her hair. "It's okay Sweety! Daddy's here"! He looked to Simon and let her down. "Go in the ktichen with her and give her some milk. She's shaking slightly. I go and look for your Mom". Simon nodded and took Amys Hand. "Come on Amy! Let's go in the kitchen! Do you want some milk"? Logan saw Max on the floor and kneeled by her side. "Max? Max can you hear me"? She stayed quiet. "Come on Baby! Open your eyes"! He looked worried on her pale face. Then he took her in his arms and brang her to the couch. She was shivering but her forhead was hot. Fever, he though. "Simon!" He ran into the room. Logan looked at his small and scared son. "Simon I think she's just sick. Flu or something. Can you do me favour and call Sebastian"? "Of course!" "How's Amy?" " She's playing with her teddy Jake". Logan stood up. "Good! Now go and call him! And don't worry! She'll be fine"!  
  
Simon went to the phone and Logan yelled:"Amy" She came in and sat beside Max. "Daddy? Why is Mom sleeping so long"? She softly touched her cheek. He smiled. "She is sick Amy! Do you remember last week when you were sick?" "Yes!Mom told me I had the flu"! "Right! I think that your Mommi has the flu. And it wasn't that bad, was it?" The little girl shook her head. He kissed her forhead and held Max hand in his. He regarded his watch. "Oh it's late! Simon"? His son was soon by his side. "Seabstian said that he's comeing." He looked tired and sweaty. "You did good Simon! I#m very proud of you. I have to stay here by her side. Can you bring Amy into bed? I'll look after you two later." He looked at Amy. She was sleeping in his arm. "No better not! I do it! Come on"!  
  
He brang Amy in her bed. Softly he laid the blanket over her. He kissed her forhead and switched the lights of. "Night Baby". Then he went to Simon who was already in his bed. He sat up worried. "You'll wake me up when she's awake, won't you?" Logan smiled. "Of course! And now sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." He stroked his cheek and asked:" Are you okay Simon? You're hot!" Simon shook his head. "I'm okay! Take care of Mom." Logan raised his eyebrown. "Sure! Good Night! Sleep well"! Then he left the room.  
  
A few minutes later Sebastian arrived. "Good evening Logan", he said. "Hows Max"? "I don't know! I think she has the flu or something. She seemed fine before ,just fever." Sebastian nodded. "Right! Wasn't Amy sick last week"? "Yeah! It would be the best if you look after Max". Max was laying on the couch but she had moved a bit. Sebastian took her hand. "Max? Max wake up"! Slowly she opend her eyes. "Logan.. Amy.."? Logan was fast by her side. "Hey Max! You scared me"! She looked at him confused. "What are you doing here? I though you were with Simon at the lake"! He smiled. "I was! But then a little girl phoned me and told me that her mom was sleeping on the floor and didn't answer her questions. So I decided to go home". Max sat up. "Is Amy okay? She had to be very scared. How's Simon?" He gently stroked her face. "Shh! Calm down Baby! The kids are okay! But now we have to see if you're heathly". She looked in is eyes and saw the whole fear and panik he had held inside. She took his hand and kiss it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He kissed her. "I know!" Sebastian looked in her eyes. "How are you feeling"? "To be honest.. I feel very sick. Headache and other things." "Are you able to stand up"? "Sure", she said, tried it and sank in the knees. Logan grinned. That was so typical Max. "Let's see! She has the flu! That means: No work and no children. You have to stay in bed, drink a lot of tea and sleep much. I give you some pills for the headache." Max didn't look very happy. "How long? One or two days?" Sebastian laughed. "One week Lady! And no work means no work." "And the eyesonly things"? "This can wait", Logan said. Max sighed. "Oh God! That's cruel! But I allowed to chook, to wash and to look after the children or not"? The two mens shook their heads. She sighed again and lay back on the couch. "Sebastian could you look after Simon too? He seemed hot and sweaty before. Mabye he is sick too", Logan said. Max looked up. "What?Simon is sick? I have to stand up"! Logan held her back. "I didn't say that! It could be possible! You have to sleep! I take care of ouer babys. Don't worry Max"!  
  
And of course Simon had the flu too. On the next morning Logan stormed from one room to the other. Amy ran through the house and screamed and screeched happily. "Amy! Stop it! No! Let Mommi sleep. Water get hot! Come on! Simon, your tea is almost ready. Max how are you feeling? Stay in bed Sweety! I have everything under controlle." Then he called Cindy. "Please Cindy! I need your help. Max and Simon are sick and I can't take care of Amy, too. Thanks! You're the best.Bye"! He sat on the couch. Amy lay in Max arms. He smiled. "Cindy is coming. She's helping me with Amy. How are you"? "Fine! Just tired. How's Simon"? "He is sleeping like a baby!" He kissed her nose. "I love you!" "Love you too"! Amy stood up. "Water is hot! I make Tea for Simon", she said. Logan heard it but he just looked at Max and didn't realized it. Suddenly he understood. "Oh God Amy!" He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. In the last seconde he grabed Amy by her pullover and pulled her away from the falling water. He turned Amy around so she was facing him. "Are you crazy? The water is very hot and dangerous! Never do this again! Do you understand"? He wasn't really angry. He was scared to death. Amy cried. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to make tea for Simon! I didn't want to..." Logan took her in his arms. "I'm sorry Amy! I didn't want to scream. It wasn't your fault. Daddy was just very scared because you could have been hurt. Do you understand"? She nodded. "You're not angry anymore"? She asked and looked at him with big eyes. He smiled. "No I'm not!" Then it knocked. "That's Cindy! Do you want to play with her so I can take care ofd your brother and your mom"? "Yeah! If we go to Jam Pony"! Logan smiled. Cindy grinned. "How's my little boo"? Amy screamd happily. "Cindy!" She looked at Logan. "I take her to McDonalds and to Jam Pony. I mean if that is okay with you Rollerboy"! She always called him that alttough he wasn't in his chair anymore. "Sure OC! Just bring her back in the afternoon." "Yes Sir"!  
  
The next few days Logan took care of Max and Simon and Cindy helped him with Amy. And then Max and Simon were healthy again. Max jumped up and down. "I'm so glad that I'm out of this goddamm bed! I can jump and run and..." Logan smiled and lay his hand on her arm. "Yeah I know! But take it easy Max. You still weak"! She sighed. "Do you always have to be so negative?" "Yes! Someone have to take care of you." She kissed his nose. "Mabye you right! I love you"! "I love you too"!  
  
A/N: The next part is coming soon. I really need a beta reader, so if one of you want to help me send me a mail to: sverweyen@gmx.de Thanks 


	3. Danger

Max and Logan had to meet an Informant. It was cold and rainy. Cindy and Kendra were looking after the kids. "I'm freezing", Max said angry. "Where the hell is the guy"? Logan lay his arms around her tiny body to warm her. "Better"? She smiled at him. "Much! Thanks"! They waited 1 hour but nobody came. Logan was unpatient and angry. But Max were worried. She felt it. Something wasn't right. "Logan! Let's go home please"! He looked at her confused. He saw fear in her eyes. "What is it Sweety?" She shook her head. "Nothing! Just a bad feeling. Come on". He knew she was lying but he didn't say a word. He just took her hand and together they walked home quickly. Max shallowed hard as she was standing in front of the house. She felt it again. Something bad has happened. Suddenly she was scared to death. "Simon! Amy!" She screamed and ran into the house. At first Logan didn't realized what she was doing but then he stormed after her. Max screamed. "Amy? Simon? Kendra? Cindy"? She stormed in the living-room. Then she stopped in dead tracks. Cindy and Kendra were laying on the floor. "Oh god!" Without thinking she ran into the room from the kids. Logan arrived and kneeled by their sides. He heard Max cyring. "Sweety"? She came from the room. "L.. Logan! Simon and ... Amy! They're gone"? Then she broke down.  
  
Logan sat on the couch. Max was lying there. Her face as pale. Cindy and Kendra were in the hosptial. In the whole house were policemen. They seareched for a sigh who took the children. A tear rolled down his cheek. His son and his daughter were missing but the scarierst was that he knew that Max couldn't deal with this. She couldn't handle the pain. He stroked her hand and spoke quietly to her. "Hey Baby! Open your eyes. We'll find them. I promise you we will find them. Please.. I can't lose you too! Please don't let me alone with this.."! He sobbed. Suddenly she opend her eyes. "Logan"! And then she began to cry. "It is all my fault! I had should know! I felt something was wrong but I was to late... Logan please forgive me.. I.. I love you.."! He kissed her hand. "I love you too Baby! It's not your fault. Do you hear me? Nothing of this is your fault. We'll get them back. I promise"! She cried and cradled in his waiting arms. "I'm here Max. Your not alone!" He wispered quietly and weeped her like a child. He cried loud but only in the inside. He had to be strong for Max. Even if the pain and fear drove him crazy inside. He had to be strong.  
  
The next days were terrible for them all. While Max broke down almost 2 or 3 times a day Logan tried his best to get more infomation. He worked the whole day and the night. And when he didn't work he comforted Max. He held her when she cried. And sometimes he even had to feed her. He had been right. Max couldn't handle the loss. Bling was very worried about him. He told him to rest but he wouldn't hear. Max wasn't herself anymore but after a dream she got back:  
  
***********************************************************  
  
She stand alone in a street. Suddenly Amy and Simon appered. She began to cry. "I miss you! I miss you so much"! Simon lay his hand on her arm. "Please Mom! We're okay! But you have to do something! First you have to help Dad!" She looked at her son confused. Amy nodded. "Daddy's very sad that we're missing. But because of you he thinks he have to be strong." "But he can't hold the whole pain inside. He'll broke down. You two can handle the situation together and you'll find us. But just together. Talk to him. Give him hope", said Simon. Max nodded. "You're right! I love you! Are you real"? They smiled. "Mabye"! And then they disappered. She woke up and starred beside her. The bed was empty. She stood up and wen to the living-room. Then she saw hin standing at the window. He cried. She hugged him tight. For the first time since Siumon and Amy were gone he cried in front of her. "I'm .. I'm sorry! .. I just .. I ..". She stroked his head and wispered. "It's okay Logan! You don't have to be strong anymore. We'll do this together. We'll find them. I'm sorry that you though you couldn't show me how much this hurts you. " He nodded. She took his hand and led him to the bed. He slipped beside her. She kissed his nose. "I love you so much Logan!" "I love you too Max", he quietly wispered. He held her tight and together they cried themselves to sleep.  
  
The followed days were much better than the others. They searched for their children. With the police, with Sebastian and with Max Silblings. And everytime one of them gave up hope the other helped him up again. And then finally after two terrible weeks they found something. Max decided to go to the place where their children schould be. Logan was worried. "Please Max! Wait! Just one or two hours! The men from the police will be here soon. It's too dangerous. I can't let you go." She kissed him. "Logan! You know me and you know that I can't wait. If our babys are there I 'll bring them back. I come back soon. Promise". She smiled and then she sat on her Ninja and rode away. Logan stood there. His eyes full of fear but at the same time full of hope. "Just come back in one piece Sweety", he wispered. But she was already gone.  
  
Carefully she looked through the window. There were a few men. She pressed her ear against the glas and tried to hear something. They laughed. "Eyesonly will be destroyed. He won't be a danger anymore. I think we call him tomorrow. I'm sure he is already weak." Max heart jumped. They had been right. Amy and Simon were here. She waited. "Dave! Bring the kids something to eat. And tell this son of a bitch that he have to take care that his stupid sister don't cry." She felt the anger raised in her. She left her place and went to the door. "We'll see who is here the weak one", she though and grinned evil. Thewn she knocked. One man opend. "Hey beautiful! What can I do for you"? She smiled her sexierst smile. "Can I come in? It's cold outside"! He hestitated. "I don't know.." She looked in his eyes with her puppy face. "Please!" He nodded. "Come in!" The others men went to the door. "Who is it Jack?" Nick grinned. "Look what we have here. A little angel!" She smiled. He took her hand. "Come in Sweetie!" "You're such a gentleman!" She puchned him in the face and he fell down. "But I'm not a lady"! She fought against the tree men and soon they lay on the floor mouning. Suddenly she heard a quiet cry. Someone was wispering. "Please Amy! Shut up! You know they'll hurt us if you aren't quiet". Max ran in the room. "Simom? Amy?" The two children sat in a corner, holding each other. Now they jumped up and ran into her arms. "Mom!" Simon began to cry. Amy laughed. She picked them up. "Oh my babys! I missed you so much! Are you okay"? They nodded. Amy lay her arms around her neck. "Where are the bad men"? Simons eyes widend. "There", he yelled. Max sat Amy back in the corner and turned around. Dave stood there with a gun. "You so dead Sweetie", he said and grinned. And then he pulled the trigger. Max felt the bullet in her stomach and she fell down on the cold floor. Then she heard another shot. Her last thoughs were her kids.  
  
TBC I know the part with the dream is a little bit crazy but I didn't know what to write. See you soon 


	4. Happy end after all

Happy End after all  
  
Logan stood in the door. IN his hands a gun. He was trembing. He had heard Simons yell and stormed inside. Then he had seen his wife on the floor. So much pain and hate filled him and he shot the men. Then he just stood there. Bling, the police and the abmulance came in. Suddenly he felt little strong arms around his neck. He sank in the knees. Amy pressed against him and Simon cried loud. He looked up. "Amy! Simon! Oh god! Are you okay"? They nodded again. Amy sobbed: " What's with Mommy?" Logan stood up and ran to her side. The doctor saw him and said: " Don't worry Mr Cale! It's not that bad! We'll take her to the hosptial and soon she will be fine again". Logan took her hand. "You're stupid! You know that? But I love you ", he wispered. She opend her eyes. They were full of fear. "Logan! Amy and Simon are they okay? Did he hurt them"? He shook his head. "No! You saved them". "But... but there was another shot". "That was me! I killed him", he said. She sighed and closed her eyes. A man pulled Logan away. "We need to get her to the hospital. She has to rest"! He nodded and picked Amy up. She was crying. "It's okay Amy! Mommy will be fine"! He took Simons Hand and together they went to his car.  
  
Later Logan was sitting beside Max, holding her hand. "Hey Baby! How are you feeling"? She smiled. "Like I got shot in the stomach", she joked. Amy and Simon played with a girl which lay in the same room. "Never scare me like that again", he wispered and kissed her forhead. "Never", she wispered back.  
  
Then Amy and Simon climbed into her bed. Amy snuggled against her and Simon sat on Logans lap. Max reached for his hand and took it. They both smiled and though how lucky they were to have this beautiful little angels.  
  
A/N: End! Finally the happy end! Hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day Su 


End file.
